Until now, we have used the electrochemical reaction in electrolysis, in which the tons in the electrolyte flow to the opposite electrode to decompose the electrolyte and make pure metals on the surface of the electrode when the electrode is put into the electrolyte and the direct current is changed with.
In addition, in the case of non-electrolyte the electrolysis does not happen though equipping the dielectric with the electrode. And if the higher voltage is given to the dielectric than the withstanding voltage strength of the dielectric, the electrolyte is broken down in the dielectric and the large quantity of electric current is flowed between the electrodes.
We have only considered the prevention of the dielectric breakdown because when these dielectric breakdown happens, the molecules of the dielectric are often decomposed, but this dielectric and electrical machinery become useless.